


Heartless

by baqao (hiirei)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/baqao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagi Takao, Akashi punya alasan memiliki kepribadian yang dingin dan tidak berhati itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> \- Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> \- Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata, tidak memperoleh keuntungan lainnya.

"The best way to not get your heart broken, is pretending you don't have one."

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Nama itu seakan sudah menggambarkan sosok pemuda yang sempurna. Sosok pemuda berambut merah yang kini memiliki manik beda warna, dan memiliki sikap yang absolut. Walau hasil pertandingan final Winter Cup kemarin membuktikan bahwa dirinya sekalipun tidak selalu absolut.

Pemuda ini, Akashi, juga dicap dengan kepribadiannya yang ganda. Dulu, saat berada di SMP Teiko, ia merupakan pemuda yang rendah hati dan ramah kepada semua orang. Selalu menyapa, dan menebarkan senyumannya. Kedua maniknya pun berwarna sama seperti surainya. Menjadi perbincangan para kaum hawa akan sikapnya yang seperti pangeran.

Tapi di pertengahan kelas 2, di saat dirinya bermain one-on-one dengan rekan tim-nya, dan dirinya hampir kalah, di situlah kepribadian barunya muncul. Kepribadian yang menyimbolkan dirinya sebagai sosok yang absolut, yang selalu menang. Sejak itu pula, sikapnya berubah menjadi dingin dan tegas.

Takao memang bukan siapa-siapa pada Akashi. Bukan sanak saudaranya, bukan teman yang dulu berada di SMP yang sama dengannya, temannya saja bukan. Hanya seseorang yang pernah melawan Akashi di lapangan basket. Hanya orang lalu yang tidak terlalu penting di kehidupan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Yang mungkin sudah dilupakan Akashi sendiri.

Mereka dipertemukan saat pertandingan semi-final Winter Cup. Rakuzan vs Shuutoku. Kebetulan mereka berada di posisi yang sama, jadi memang seharusnya Takao benar-benar memerhatikan si kapten Rakuzan itu.

Dari awal bertemu, Takao memang sudah dapat merasakan aura Akashi yang berbeda dari murid lainnya. Hei, bahkan senpai-nya saja tidak memiliki aura semengerikan itu. Dia benar-benar berada di level yang lain. Bahkan Shin-chan-nya saja tak sanggup menghentikan Akashi.

Sejak saat itu, Takao selalu memerhatikan Akashi. Selalu bertanya seperti apa sosok Akashi yang dulu—yang rendah hati dan ramah. Yang memiliki tatapan hangat pada Midorima. Sampai-sampai Midorima sendiri mengejeknya dengan berkata, "Kau pasti jatuh cinta pada Akashi, nanodayo."

Heh, bisa saja Midorima. Memangnya dulu saat SMP, siapa yang selalu mengiktui Akashi dibelakangnya kemanapun pemuda berambut merah itu pergi? Takao tahu pasti tentang perasaan Shin-chan-nya pada Akashi. Pada Akashi yang dulu, yang masih bermanik sama.

Takao heran, memangnya ada apa dengan Akashi yang 'ini'? Kenapa orang-orang sebegitu inginnya Akashi yang 'ini' pergi, menghilang, dan mengembalikan Akashi yang dulu?

Memang, Akashi yang 'ini' terlalu dingin. Terlalu aneh. Terlalu kejam. Sadis. Tapi bukankah semua orang memiliki alasan atas sikapnya? Memiliki cerita sendiri, mengapa dirinya membuat kepribadian yang sedemikian berbalik dari kepribadian yang aslinya?

Takao menghela nafas, memandang papan skor akhir pertandingan final Winter Cup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, nanodayo? Ayo, pulang." ucap Midorima yang datang dengan sup kacang merah di tangannya. "I-ini bukan karena aku ingin mengajakmu atau apa, ya!"

Takao hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan partner-nya itu. "Iya, iya. Kau tak usah berkata seperti itu, juga, aku mengerti kok, Shin-chan."

Baru saja Takao dan Midorima ingin berjalan keluar dari tempat pertandingan itu, suara langkah kaki membuat keduanya menoleh.

Manik hijau dan abu-abu bertemu merah-kuning. Kadar oksigen di ruangan itu serasa habis, kesunyian menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Halo Shintarou, Kazunari." sapa pemuda bermanik merah-kuning itu dengan tenang. Membuat Midorima membuang nafasnya perlahan yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya.

"Akashi," balas Midorima, "kukira kau kembali pada kepribadianmu yang dulu."

Akashi tersenyum tipis, yang bagi Takao, menambah kesan sedih pada parasnya.

"Ah, itu. Kau memang selalu tahu tentang diriku." jawab Akashi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada papan skor. "Kami berdua sama-sama terkejut dengan hasil pertandingan kali ini. Entah ia masih akan berada dalam diriku atau tidak."

Takao menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia sudah tidak mengerti lagi 'Akashi' yang mana yang dibicarakan di sini.

Ruangan itu mendadak sunyi lagi. Sepertinya hanya tinggal mereka bertiga yang berada di sana. Tak ada yang berpindah tempat, atau bahkan bergerak. Hanya terdengar suara nafas mereka yang mengalun pelan.

Kedua manik abu-abu Takao memerhatikan sosok Akashi dengan lekat. Surai merahnya yang basah dan masih ada yang meneteskan air, handuk putih yang tersampir di bahunya, kaus dan celana putih selutut yang membungkus tubuhnya, serta kedua manik beda warna itu. Manik berbeda warna yang bisa melihat masa depan. Manik yang merupakan bakat kemampuan Akashi Seijuurou.

Jika diperhatikan seperti ini, Takao tidak dapat melihat sosok 'monster' yang dihadapinya beberapa waktu lalu. Tidak dapat melihat sosok arogan yang ditakuti orang banyak. Tidak melihat sosok absolut yang beranggapan bahwa kemenangan itu seperti bernafas.

Yang ia lihat hanyalah seorang pemuda sebaya dengannya, yang rapuh, yang tidak suka akan kekalahan, dan yang memiliki hati.

Takao tersenyum simpul, lalu berjalan mendekati Akashi, membuat baik Akashi sendiri dan Midorima mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Takao.

"Sekarang aku tahu!" ujarnya riang, membuat kedua alis Akashi bertautan.

'Lihat, mata itu bahkan tidak mengerikan seperti waktu itu', batin Takao menatap tepat pada kedua manik Akashi. Dan tidak, tidak seperti biasanya, Akashi tidak mengeluarkan protes pada Takao karena menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Kau bukanlah seorang yang kejam, yang sadis, yang dingin, dan yang tidak berhati seperti kata orang-orang selama ini tanpa alasan." jelas Takao, membuat lengkungan di wajahnya, "kau, kepribadian yang baru saja muncul saat Akashi hampir kalah waktu itu, bersikap seperti ini karena satu hal."

"Apa itu?" Mau tak mau, Akashi ikut membuat lengkungan pada bibirnya itu—sebuah senyuman milik Akashi yang dulu.

"Kau hanya berusaha melindungi dirimu yang sesungguhnya karena cara terbaik agar hatimu tidak disakiti, adalah berpura-pura bahwa kau tidak memilikinya. Kau, Akashi, hanya berpura-pura."

.

.

.

"Jadi, Kazunari—atau mungkin, Takao-kun, katanya kau memerhatikanku sejak pertandingan waktu itu?"

"Eeh? Shin-chan, kenapa kau memberitahu Akashi soal itu? Dan, panggil saja aku Kazunari, rasanya aneh jika kau memanggilku 'Takao-kun'."

"Aku hanya memberi fakta, nanodayo."

"Baik, baik, dan bisakah kalian diam? Ruangan ini sepi, jadi suara kita akan bergema dan itu membuatku pusing jika kalian berisik."

"Psst, Shin-chan, dia ini kepribadian yang mana?"

"Tak tahu, nodayo."

"Aku bisa mendengar kalian walau berbisik."

"..."

"..."


End file.
